The Viper
by Seryyth
Summary: The story of a boy who finds himself thrown into a new world, one in which he has to decide whether to let others control his life, or to choose to be the one to decide what he does. Will he make the right decisions or will he become a nobody.


**I do not own X-Men or anything to do with the franchise.**

In a black limo, a teenaged male sat in a seat. He was staring at a heart shaped locket that had a picture of a woman with reddish brown hair. Across from the teen was a woman with flaming red hair. She looked kind and yet stern, as she looked over at her Nephew for a minute, then she had to look away.

Nicole blamed his father for everything and was sort of glad that the threat with the man was gone. Yet she was also sad that she had to lose her own sister and her Nephew had been changed not only in looks, but in his attitude as well. She looked back at the teen and frowned. It touched her heart that he wasn't the talkative boy that she had grown to love. He was distant now and barely talked other then a few words. She moved and sat by him, putting her arm around him.

Nicole hugged him and looked out the window agian thinking on the converation that she had with the school about Krystopher. She had tried to follow what her sister had done, hiring private tutors, but that idea quickly went out the window when the tutors took one glance at him. She found that she had no options open to her and that no one wanted anything to do with the boy. After the death of his mother, Krysto was changed. He had white hair that seemed to be dyed, but it was quickly discovered that his hair grew out like that. He also had a lisp that would never go away as she found out when he came to live with her, that he had fangs.

She felt that it was unfair to him that the humans were going to put him in a place that they deemed safe for him and for the world. She had a look at the place and she found that it wasn't a type of place that she would have put her dog into. She told them that and they almost won the right to put him there. During that time she realized that Krystopher didn't have any control over what he was now, and currently had no control over his own life. During that time he never talked to any of the peoples, never laughed or smiled. She missed the nephew that would never shut up.

Nicole looked out of the window agian and realized that they were nearing the mansion. She had talked to the school, over the phone, telling them everything that she had learned in the two months that she spent with Krystopher. He couldn't read anymore, couldn't see people, instead seeing their body heat and he couldn't speak much english. The little bit of english that he did know, she learned that he thought it confusing and had refused to learn it, instead staying with his French. She didn't know what to do in the reading part, as he had told her that he couldn't see the writing on pages anymore. She then thought of the books for the blind. That would help him, she thought. Krystopher was smarter then most kids in his classes, but she also knew that he was as spoiled as a teen could come. She had always got onto her sister for that.

The Limo stopped at a red light and she saw Krystopher look out the window. She was surprised when he acted like he had gotten shot. He jerked and stared out of the window, leaning foward a little. When the Limo started back up she saw him lean back into his seat and look back at the locket. Nicole leaned over and shut the locket. "Krystopher," She said to him in French. "What did you see?"

He looked at her and blinked.

"I think I saw a person," He told her, frowning. "But his body heat seemed to be like flames around him."

She just learned something new and she make a note to tell the school of this. She then noticed that they were pulling up to the gates and after the gates opened, they pulled through. When the limo came to a stop, she didn't wait for the door to be opened for her, she got out herself hoping that this was the right place for her Nephew. Krystopher followed her in getting out and she waved him over to her. He came and she sort of made him get infront of her, leading him to the door.

She had all hopes that her Nephew would follow the rules here.

* * *

_The first chapter for Viper Massey. I hope that you like it and leave a comment or a review._


End file.
